1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector that connects pipes all in one touch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector is disclosed in JP-A 2009-121668. The connector is provided with a connector main body, a retainer and a checker. The connector main body is formed to allow a pipe to be inserted therein. The retainer is fitted into the connector main body to be movable to a retaining position where the pipe inserted into the connector main body is prevented from being pulled out. The checker can be moved to the retaining position when the pipe is fully inserted into the connector main body up to the normal connection position, and its movement to the retaining position is inhibited if the pipe is not fully inserted. This makes it possible to confirm full insertion of the pipe up to the normal connection position of the connector main body by the user being judging the movement of the retainer to the retaining position.
However, in the connector, when there is a need for removing the pipe from the connector main body, the engagement portion of the retainer that is engaged with the connector main body has to be manually disengaged by elastically deforming it in the radial direction, which is a labor intensive process requiring detail-oriented work.